With the creation of the world-wide-web and high speed computer networks, the paradigm for personal computer usage has shifted. In the past, users would primarily use their personal computers to run programs, and store and manipulate data that was located on their local hard-drive. More recently, users have stored or manipulated data located on a networked drive, or run a program that was provided as a network service, and even then, the programs and data were usually restricted to a local area network. Today, more and more users are storing more and more data on remote data servers, and using remotely provided web-based applications (e.g., SaaS or Software as a Service programs) to manipulate and organize that data. For example, many users today store their personal email and contact information, and even pictures, videos, and music archives on remote servers, and access that data using third party applications that are provided through and controlled by an internet enabled/delivered application (e.g., a web-browser or a music application).
Further, more and more users store data on one remote server or cloud computing system and use web-based applications associated with another remote server or cloud computing system. These disparate systems can be exclusive (or operate without interaction) causing inconvenience for the user when the user attempts to access data using a web-based application.